No More Chances
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Sometimes you have to follow your instincts instead of your heart. Sango learned that the hard way. . . . hope you enjoy!


_Summary: Sango was one of the most popular females in school and was well known for her athletic abilities and fighting strategies. Miroku was one of the schools most wanted males. He was handsome, romantic, and very charming. A total ladies man. Sango made the mistake of falling for his charms, though she continuously denies it. Sango was not the type who took matters of the heart lightly, but it was obvious in her eyes that Miroku couldn't careless._

* * *

"Oh come on Sango" Kagome said soothingly "it couldn't have been that bad. We all know that Miroku is head over heels for you. He's just, . . well you know...a pervert"

Kagome was 5'2" with beautiful silky waist length midnight hair and puppy dog brown dough eyes. She was one of the sweetest, most kindest, and whole hearted person she has ever met.

The two have been best friends since elementary when Sango came to her rescue when a group of kids made fun of her. They were in their 3rd year of high school and have been together ever since.

She was currently dating Inuyasha Tashio. Just like his elder brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was also one of the most desired males, but he didn't pay any mind to the attention. Kagome was the only one for him.

"Yea I mean he's been after you since the 8th grade, no way he was going to screw this up" Ayame said.

Ayame was one of their most recent friends. She had emerald green eyes and orange hair she always kept in high pig tails.

"You jus don't get it. . . you both have boyfriends that wants you and only you. . but me" Sango cried angrily.

They actually met Ayame through their friend Kouga Wolfe. He was about 5'9'' with electric blue eyes and long black hair her kept in a high ponytails. The two were child hood lovers. At least according to Ayame anyway. After a year of ruthless determination Kouga caved and gave Ayame a chance. The two have been together ever since.

"It was so embarrassing and frustrating" she growled.

_**~**Flash Back**~**_

_Today was a special day, especially for Sango. Not only was it her birthday but she was also celebrating her anniversary of when she and Miroku first started dating._

_She suggested something simple like a movie then grabbing a bite to eat._

_But Miroku had other ideas._

_He surprised her with reservations to one of Tokyo's' most exclusive 5 star restaurants._

_"My Lady" he gestured pulling her seat out for her_

_"Aren't we the gentleman tonight" Sango teased taking a seat._

_"Sango I'm hurt" he faked the pain "I am always a gentleman. . . I come from a line of monks after all" he chuckled taking his seat in front of her._

_"Whatever Miroku" she giggled._

_Yeah she knew he only had eyes for her, but it would be perfect if that 'Cursed Hand' felt the same._

_"Good evening" a soft female voice said approaching._

_They turned and found a rather attractive waitress._

_She stood 5'5'' with luxurious honey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a straight bang falling above her eyes with strands falling from both sides._

_"My name is Emma and I'll be your server this evening. . . may I start you off with some appetizers"_

_'7...6...5...4' Sango was too busy counting the seconds until the inevitable '3...2...1'_

_"Such lovely eyes for a beautiful face" Miroku began._

_"Oh my. . .well" stuttered the flustered waitress "Thank you" she said shyly looking at her note pad._

_"Miroku" Sango said warningly but he didn't hear her._

_"I must say your voice is very soft and angelic, like that of an angel"_

_Sango could tell the girl was feeling a little uncomfortable._

_"Miroku you better stop" she growled dangerously._

_He promised her. He promised that tonight of all nights he would be on his best behavior._

_"Will you bless me with the honor of bearing my children"_

_That did it. She snapped._

_She stood up angrily making the waitress jump._

_By the angry and hurt tears flowing down her beautiful face, Miroku knew he went to far._

_"That's it Miroku" she said softly hiding her eyes under her bangs._

_That was NOT a good sign. In times like this, she would yell, threaten, and beat him to a pulp. But now he feared he may have stepped to far. She sound so defeated._

_"I'm done here" she got her purse and left._

_She could hear him screaming her name and begging her to stop but she didn't. She took off and got in the nearest cab and left._

_'I'm done'_

_**~**End Flash Back**~**_

"I don't want this anymore" she cried softly into her hands "it hurts too much" she cried "I just cant take it. . . I don't want to be some toy to him any more"

Kagome and Ayame just listened quietly as they held their friend.

"I have to cut him loose"

* * *

"Miroku you truly are a fool" Inuyasha said as he played on his play station.

"For once I agree with dog breath" Kouga said battling Inuyashas' character.

"I know, and by the look on her face, I fear I may have pushed my luck to far this time" Miroku agreed putting his head in his eyes.

The look in her eyes hurt him more than any beating.

It was like she gave up on them.

"I mean what can you expect" Kouga said

"You chase after her for how long and getting her hopes up making her think she was some one special" Inuyasha stated.

"Not only do you continue your hentai ways but on her birthday which so happens to be the same day of you anniversary you embarrass her and make her feel dirty"

"In conclusion" they said simultaneously.

"You are a pathetic moron" they turned to see Sesshomaru walking into the living room "For someone who claims to be so fond of women and their feelings, you have a bad way of showing it. You truly are a hypocrite"

"I will be back in a few hours" he said before grabbing his keys and leaving.

_'Sango'_

* * *

_"_I say we teach him a lesson" Ayame suggested after the tears came to a stop.

"How" Sango asked quietly "he can have any girl he wants. I doubt he'll be doting over me just because my feelings are hurt"

"Hey" Kagome said getting an idea "isn't the schools' annual talent show coming up"

"Ooooh" Ayame said giddy "I love that smirk. . . what's the plan Kagz"

* * *

Miroku was growing more and more nervous by the second. He hasn't seen Sango all day and it was already lunch time when he finally spotted her. She was walking towards him with Kagome and Ayame in tow.

"Sango I-" he was silenced with a gentle finger at his lips.

"Do you care about me" she asked softly.

"Sango of c-"

"A simple yes or no will due just fine" she said with an unreadable expression.

"Yes" he said sincerely.

"Then you will be at the talent show tonight"

* * *

"I can't believe Kagome is forcing me to be here" Inuyasha groaned from his seat.

Kagome begged him to come. He could never deny her.

He had no idea what his girl was planning but knowing Kagome, no one does.

"Shut it mutt at least your girl didn't threaten you"

* * *

"Is he here" she asked from behind the curtains.

"Yeah, he's in the middle section first row directly in front the stage"

"Good"

_'Let him he fell like I felt during our entire relationship'_

* * *

"I see we have a full house tonight" the principal said into the mic.

"Before I announce our first act of the night I just-"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH THIS SOME OF US HAVE A LIFE AND A WOMAN TO GET TO" someone shouted from the crowd making everyone laugh.

"INUYASHA" the principal yelled into the mic making the hanyou snicker.

"Oh for the love of- whatever" he growled irritated "presenting our first act of the night, put your hands together for Sango Taijiya, Kagome Higurashi, and Ayame Ookami"

The applause started to die down when the lights dimmed and the girls came out with their headsets.

Sangos' soft voice rang through the crowd.

"Many of you know me as Sango Taijiya and are aware that I am dating Miroku Houshi" she said turning there gaze towards him "this ones for you babe" she finished making the crowd awe and Miroku smile happily.

The music began as Kagome and Ayame sung back up.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going? I know you got a clue what youre doing You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, youre a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)_

**_(She saw how his face paled and his eyes showed hurt but she couldn't bring herself to care. He knew how she felt but continued his old ways. Now its his turn.)_**

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer_

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker To think that I would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you want it But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, youre a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)_

**_(He could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant every word. He ignored the signs, warnings and pleas. So now she was forcing him to listen. His greatest fear since meeting the Magenta eyed beauty was now a reality)_**

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah (Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer) It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, youre a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer)_

**_(She was done with him)_**

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You got me goin' (You!) You're oh so charmin' (You!) But I can't do it (You!) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!) You say I'm crazy (You!) I got your crazy (You!) You're nothing but a (You!) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, youre a womanizer baby_

The crowd erupted in applause but as soon as the curtains closed he dashed towards the back stage only to find no one but the working crew. Until something caught his eye.

It was a note with his name written in bright pink letters.

_'Sangos' favorite color'_ he thought before reading it. It brought him to his knees in pain as tears slowly fell.

**'__****Never trust a pervert. . . Once a womanizer always a womanizer . . .No more chances**'

He lost her.


End file.
